


The Blood Between Us

by Alice in Stonyland (Raine_Wynd)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-04
Updated: 1999-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Alice%20in%20Stonyland
Summary: A reunion between ex-lovers doesn't go well.





	The Blood Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a tribute to a fic that no longer exists on the Internet, in which Methos had a tumultous relationship with a female original character.

you're the last person I expected to see   
the moment I walked into the room   
and all I can think of is that you look strange   
as if you're missing something I used to think was you   
and I pretend you're someone I didn't know that well   
while all my senses scream otherwise

it's hard for me to be civil to you   
when the blood between us could fill an ocean   
and the memory of times long gone   
has been tattooed on our souls   
our friends can ask till they're gasping for breath   
but you and I will never be what we need to be


End file.
